


Playing Rough

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, Japanese Schooldays AU, M/M, Slice of Life, Soccer, Sports, junior high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: From his classroom, Killua watches Gon playing soccer in PE. What happens when Gon gets too into it?Part of my KilluGon Japanese Schooldays AU.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Playing Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I got the urge to write a certain type of KilluGon yesterday and tried my best.  
> This story can be placed wherever you want it to within the second year of junior high school in my KilluGon Japanese Schooldays AU. Please enjoy~

From the corner seat of Class 2-A*, an excited Killua stared out the window, scanning the students below as they trickled out onto the school grounds*. Because of a schedule change, Class 2-E was going to have PE now instead of after lunch. That meant, the Zoldyck would get to see his beloved in their school’s gym uniform. After a minute or so, Killua spotted that iconic head of spiky hair when it popped out from the first floor.

Dressed in the white cotton shirt with his name written on the front and navy blue sports shorts, Gon was super cute as always. Of course, Killua thought his boyfriend looked adorable in anything (and especially in nothing), but that wasn’t the point. This year, Class 2-A had to go to the back building for home economics during fifth period while Gon was in PE, so this was a rare chance. Trying to seem bored and not filled with anticipation, the top of the relationship waited for the other boy to look towards the second floor and wave as he had done the period before. Instead, the black-haired cutie seemed to be focused on a conversation he was having with two male classmates.

“Idiot,” Killua mumbled, a bit irritated that those guys were seemingly more important than him.

“Idiot is right,” Bisky repeated, startling her white-haired classmate out of his concentration. With a small frown, she handed him the science worksheet that was being distributed. “I know Gon is out there, but that doesn’t mean you should stare at him like the pervert you are all period. We have a test on these things tomorrow.”

“Shut up, witch. I can do what I want.” 

“Don’t come crying to me if you don’t know what to study,” Bisky shot back, sticking out her tongue at him before turning back around. Of course, she knew they were in the top ten of the second-years, so there wasn’t really a problem. As a friend though, the blonde just enjoyed giving Killua a hard time whenever she could.

After writing his name at the top of the paper, Killua rested his chin on a hand and went back to his window watching. During the moment with Bisky, Uvogin-sensei had called everyone together for stretches. Even with the chance to make contact gone, the white-haired boy was excited that he’d get to see his boyfriend bend over and touch his toes. Unfortunately, Gon and the pair he had been talking with were the warm-up leaders for today. Killua made do with chuckling at his lover’s charming inability to understand that he needed to mirror what he was doing instead of following the CD like everyone else*. 

Once the stretches finished, Class 2-E was split down the middle by gender. Uvogin-sensei then presented two soccer balls, a bag of colored jerseys, and the small soccer nets, instructing the boys to be on the left and the girls to be on the right. In four groups of ten, the students set up their half-sized fields before beginning to play. Gon was on the boy’s team without jerseys, so Killua was ready to root silently for their win. He decided to also keep score by using the back of his worksheet. 

Right out the gate, it seemed like the boys’ teams were pretty uneven, favoring the jersey side. Still, whenever the jersey side scored, the side without would follow suit. This was all because of Gon. Having been in the soccer club*, he knew how to play well. The black-haired boy was nimble on his feet and his footwork was skilled. However, after about twenty minutes of a rough and rowdy back and forth, Gon was growing tired. Since he had dropped out of the club the year before in order to spend more time with Killua, he wasn’t in tiptop shape anymore. It meant that, even with the help of the baseball boy on his team, they were no match for the current members of the soccer club. Still, as the gap between the scores widened, Gon refused to give up. The girls noticed the heat of a fierce battle next to them and stopped pretending to play their game in order to cheer instead. Their shrill cries of encouragement were able to pass through the thin glass of the school windows. 

“So loud,” Bisky commented, giving the scene below a glance. “It’s like they’re actually playing a match. What’s the score?”

“Twelve to eight. Jerseys are winning.”

“As I would expect when he’s against three members. Gon can’t do it alone.”

“That idiot is still trying his best though…” Killua murmured, a proud smile on his lips. Even if his beloved wasn’t the smartest, Gon had other qualities that made him stand out above the rest. 

Narrowing her eyes, Bisky noticed what her enamored classmate couldn’t. Even after viewing the game for only a minute, she knew the Freecss was at his limit. If Killua wasn’t there to stop him, that boy down there was going to start resorting to reckless actions and push himself too- 

“Gon!” the pair cried out in unison, watching in horror as the black-haired boy took a tumble in the dirt. The soccer club member he had attempted to steal the ball from couldn’t stop the momentum of his run and tripped right over the body suddenly in his way. While the boy in the jersey was able to jump right back to his feet, Gon remained curled up on the ground. 

Unable to just sit there, Killua shot out of his chair and quickly unlatched the window. Flinging it wide open, he jumped out of the classroom. Landing on the overhanging first floor roof with a bang, he dashed across it until he found a support beam and shimmied down it. He was at his fallen boyfriend’s side a mere moment later. “Idiot! Are you alright?!”

“K-Killua?” Gon groaned weakly through his panting, gazing up from his fetal position to see the Zoldyck crouched next to him. “You aren’t in our class.”

“That doesn’t matter. Does anything hurt?”

“My… my leg hurts.” 

Killua scooted back in order to see if any damage had been done to the limb being specified. Indeed, Gon’s left knee was bleeding from a pretty bad scrape. “Anything else? This bastard over here pretty much used you as a landing pad,” the white-haired boy commented, directing an icy glare towards the other Class 2-E student covered in dirt. 

“It’s not Kageyama’s fault, Killua,” Gon defended with a wince as he tried to sit up by himself, “I was stupid and-”

“Don’t move yet, BakaGon. Is there anything else that hurts?” 

“Maybe my shoulder.”

“Kageyama, are you alright?” Uvogin-sensei asked gruffly as he walked over to check on the situation. Kids were resilient, but a little too much time had passed since Gon had hit the ground. Killua’s stunt had also attracted his attention. The soccer boy turned and gave a nod of his head.

“Yes, Sensei, I’m fine. Gon is hurt though.”

“I can see that. If you’re good, help Zoldyck take Gon-kun to the nurse’s office. Wing-sensei should still take a look at you too.”

“Okay.” Kageyama squatted down next to Killua, only to get a hard elbow shove that knocked him over.

“I don’t care what Uvo said. Don’t touch my boyfriend. You’ve done enough to him,” came a low growl from the overprotective top of the relationship.

“Killua, don’t create more problems!” Bisky yelled from the second floor, where everyone from Class 2-A had gathered in front of the windows to see what was going on. Actually, students from all three floors were staring at the scene. It wasn’t every day that commotion like this happened out on the grounds. “If Gon is hurt, stop fighting and just take him to Wing!”

“Shut up! That’s what I’m trying to do,” Killua barked back. He knew to listen to her as a voice of reason. But, Bisky always said the most sensible things in the most annoying of ways. Oh, how he despised girls like her.

“I can… no I can’t,” Gon whimpered, looking like a forlorn puppy as he realized that he couldn’t get up by himself. His back wasn’t feeling too good either.

“We’ll support you,” Kageyama offered, getting to his feet and extending a hand. As expected, Killua fiercely slapped it away. 

“If you can’t stand, idiot, I’ll just carry you. By myself.”

“Killu-wah!” Before the black-haired boy could protest, he was suddenly scooped off the ground. It took Gon a moment to realize that his boyfriend hadn’t been thinking of giving him a piggyback ride. He was going to be carried bridal style! Looking up, his brown eyes locked with Killua’s blue, turning his cheeks a light shade of pink. The last time they had done this was for a totally different reason. 

“Can you wrap your arms around my neck?”

“Th-this shoulder hurts, but I can try.”

“In that case, just hold onto my shirt. You know I won’t drop you, Gon.”

“I-I-I know,” Gon murmured softly as he lowered his head, his face becoming beet red. Killua was being so cool right now. As everyone watched, he gingerly gripped Killua’s button shirt with his right hand. It was a picture-perfect image, besides the fact that blood was starting to drip down Gon’s shin.

“Alright, let’s get you to the nurse’s office.” 

“Kageyama, go with them,” Uvogin-sensei commanded. Like all the other teachers, he was very aware of what the pair was capable of. “Definitely go with them.”

Girls squealed in delight as they witnessed the school’s cutest couple, trailed by Kageyama, walk into the building and out of sight, heading for the nurse's office.

(*Translation Notes*)

*Classes = Depending on the school, classes can be given different names. The most common is a number year followed by a class number (example: 2-3). At my old school, we had a number year followed by a class number (example: 2-C). For this AU, the A class is the smarter kids and the E class are the dumber ones. It's not always like that though. Sometimes it can be.

*School Grounds = A flat surface of light-colored dusty dirt that can be at the front or back of the school. Used for most outdoor activities.

*Stretches, Leaders, and the CD = All around Japan, stretches are done using an ancient CD with the worst sound quality that everyone knows. "Right arm 1-2-3-4,5-6-7-8. Left arm 1-2-3-4,5-6-7-8." In front of the class, there can be one or a few warm-up leaders. They need to do the opposite of the CD, so the rest of the students will copy them correctly. Gon was unable to figure that out.

*Soccer Club = In Japan, sports clubs are what we'd call sports teams. As part of the elementary school soccer club, Gon would practice two or three hours after school, every day. In JHS, add one or two hours in the morning as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried to make it cute. Protective Killua is cuter than asshole Killua, right? Or is he just being an asshole to other people, so it's the same? Oh dear...
> 
> Please leave Kudos, Comments, and Reviews. The next chapter will be the nurse's office and bring up the rating, of course.


End file.
